burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Katy Perry
|}} Carriera Dopo aver firmato un contratto discografico con l'etichetta discografica Capitol Records nel 2007, la quarta casa in sette anni, ha adottato il nome d'arte di Katy Perry e pubblicato la sua prima canzone, Ur So Gay, che ottenne attenzione dai media ma non riuscì comunque ad entrare in classifica. Ha raggiunto il successo mondiale con il suo singolo di debutto, I Kissed a Girl, che fu un tormentone estivo nel 2008. L'album di debutto della Perry, intitolato One of the Boys, venne pubblicato nel giugno dello stesso anno e divenne il trentatreesimo album più venduto a livello mondiale nel 2008. È stato certificato disco di platino negli Stati Uniti per aver venduto oltre un milione di copie. I Kissed a Girl è stata seguita dai singoli Hot n Cold, Thinking of You e Waking Up in Vegas. Il suo secondo album, Teenage Dream, è uscito nell'agosto 2010 e ha raggiunto la vetta della classifica statunitense. Dall'album sono stati estratti sei singoli: California Gurls, Teenage Dream, Firework, E.T., Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) e The One That Got Away. I primi cinque hanno raggiunto la vetta della classifica dei singoli statunitense, facendo guadagnare alla Perry il record per il più grande numero di singoli al numero uno negli Stati Uniti estratti da uno stesso album, che condivide con Michael Jackson. Katy Perry è inoltre l'artista ad avere il maggior numero di settimane consecutive nella top ten della classifica dei singoli statunitensi: tra maggio 2010 e settembre 2011 vi è infatta rimasta per 69 settimane con cinque singoli diversi. Oltre che come cantante, la Perry è stata un giudice ospite della settima edizione del programma britannico The X Factor, ha creato una fragranza chiamata Purr e ha dato la voce al personaggio di Puffetta nel film I Puffi, uscito nell'estate del 2011. Katy Perry ha avuto una lunga relazione con il cantante Travie McCoy; è attualmente sposata con l'attore inglese Russell Brand dal 23 ottobre 2010. Biografia Katy Perry è nata con il nome di Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson a Santa Barbara, in California, da Keith e Mary Hudson (nata Perry), due pastori californiani. Ha origini tedesche, portoghesi, irlandesi e inglesi. ed è la secondogenita di tre fratelli; gli zii materni sono la sceneggiatrice Eleanor Perry e il regista Frank Perry. La Perry è stata sin da piccola incorporata nel sacerdozio dei genitori cantando nella chiesa locale dall'età di nove a diciassette anni. È cresciuta ascoltando musica gospel, dato che sua madre non le permetteva di ascoltare quella che lei chiamava "musica profana", e frequentando scuole e campeggi cristiani. Da bambina, ha imparato a ballare in una sala di ricreazione a Santa Barbara. Aveva come maestri ballerini esperti, che le hanno insegnato lo swing, il Lindy Hop e il jitterbug. Katy si è diplomata alla Dos Pueblos High School e ha lasciato il liceo dopo il primo anno per iniziare la carriera musicale. Ha iniziato a cantare "perché era in quel punto della sua infanzia in cui copiava esattamente tutto ciò che la sua sorella maggiore faceva." Sua sorella si allenava per mezzo di cassette, e Katy gliele sottraeva quando era via. Ha provato le canzoni e le ha cantate davanti ai suoi genitori, che le suggerirono di frequentare una scuola di canto. Colta al volo l'opportunità, iniziò a prendere lezioni a partire dall'età di nove anni e continuò fino a quando ne aveva sedici. Ha poi frequentato la Music Academy of the West a Santa Barbara, dove studiò opera italiana per un breve periodo. Carriera 2000-2006: Gli esordi All'età di 15 anni, la Perry, cantando in chiesa, ha attratto l'attenzione di molti esponenti rilevanti della musica rock di Nashville, in Tennessee, che la condussero là per affinare le sue doti di cantautrice. Qui cominciò a registrare demo con l'aiuto di veterani del country, che le insegnarono anche a suonare la chitarra. La cantante ha firmato un contratto con l'etichetta discografica di musica cristiana Red Hill Records, sotto la quale registrò il suo album di debutto quando aveva 15 anni. Come Katy Hudson, ha pubblicato l'eponimo album di debutto gospel-rock nel 2001. L'album non fu un successo, e l'etichetta fallì dopo poco tempo. Decise poi di cambiare il suo cognome in Perry, il nome da nubile di sua madre, perché Katy Hudson richiamava troppo l'attrice Kate Hudson. A 17 anni Katy ha lasciato casa per trasferirsi a Los Angeles, dove lavorò con il produttore Glen Ballard per l'etichetta discografica Island Records. Essendo cresciuta ascoltando solo musica gospel, la cantante aveva pochi modelli a cui riferirsi quando iniziò a registrare. Quando le venne chiesto con chi volesse collaborare, ella non seppe che rispondere. La stessa notte, andata in un hotel con sua madre, accese la televisione sul canale VH1 e vide Glen Ballard che parlava con Alanis Morissette; Ballard ha prodotto l'album di maggior successo della Morissette, Jagged Little Pill, artista di grande influenza sulla Perry. Ha espresso interesse nel lavorare con Ballard come primo collaboratore, il quale ha organizzato un incontro con lei a Los Angeles. Katy gli presentò una sua canzone e ricevette una chiamata il giorno dopo. Il produttore l'aiutò in seguito a migliorare la sua tecnica di cantautrice negli anni successivi. Il secondo album di Katy sarebbe dovuto essere stato pubblicato nel 2005, ma la rivista Billboard riportò che tutti i progetti andarono in fumo. La Island licenziò quindi la cantante. Alcune canzoni registrate per l'album, intitolate Box, Diamonds e Long Shot, furono caricate sul profilo MySpace della cantante. Simple, un altro pezzo che aveva registrato con Glen Ballard, venne inserito nella soundtrack del film del 2005 4 amiche e un paio di jeans. Katy Perry ha firmato un contratto con la Columbia Records nel 2004. Tuttavia, l'etichetta non si mostrò aperta alla visione musicale della cantante, in quanto le impediva di prendere decisioni sulla sua carriera. Una delle idee della Columbia era quella di accoppiarla con la squadra discografica The Matrix, che stava lavorando su un album, e che aveva bisogno di una vocalista. Anche se l'album in questione alla fine non venne mai pubblicato, ottenne attenzione dai media: la sua musica venne infatti definita di prossimo successo nell'ottobre 2004 dalla rivista Blender. Rimasta senza alcun progetto, la Perry cominciò a registrare da sé un nuovo album. L'ottanta percento di esso venne completato prima del tempo di scadenza, e la Columbia Records decise di terminare i lavori e di non pubblicarlo mai, e di licenziarla. Mentre cercava un'altra etichetta discografica, ha lavorato con una compagna indipendente di A&R chiamata Taxi Music. Nel 2006, Katy ha fatto una comparsa nel video accompagnatorio del singolo Goodbye for Now dei P.O.D.; è inoltre comparsa nei video Learn to Fly dei Carbon Leaf e in If We Ever Meet Again di Timbaland. 2007-2009: One of the Boys Mentre veniva licenziata dalla Columbia Records nel 2006, l'addetta alla pubblicità dell'etichetta Angelica Cob-Baehler consigliò a Jason Flom, il presidente della Virgin Records, di sentire la Perry. In quel periodo, Flom stava cercando una pop star a cui dare successo mondiale per la sua etichetta. Nonostante le differenti reazioni dei vari rappresentanti della Virgin, Flom pensò che Katy Perry sarebbe potuta diventare la celebrità che desiderava, e, nei primi mesi del 2007, dopo trattative con la Columbia, firmò un contratto con la Capitol Music Group, una nuova etichetta discografica che riuniva la Virgin e la Capitol. Il contratto prevedeva che le canzoni registrate per l'album mai pubblicato con la Columbia Records venissero conservate, fatto che ebbe una grande importanza per l'album di debutto della cantante, One of the Boys. Le canzoni registrate per la Columbia furono ascoltate da Flom e da lui ritenute "molto forti ma prive di quell'innegabile fattore che potrebbe portarla al successo sia negli Stati Uniti che a livello internazionale". La prima cosa che egli fece fu quindi creare una collaborazione tra la Perry e l'autore e produttore musicale Dr. Luke. Dal loro lavoro ne risultarono le canzoni I Kissed a Girl e Hot n Cold. Creare alla cantante un'immagine fu una delle prime preoccupazioni dell'etichetta. A novembre 2007 fu avviata la promozione di un singolo promozionale, Ur So Gay, con lo scopo di aprirle le porte del mercato musicale. Un EP digitale fu poi pubblicato con l'intento di attirare la stampa e i blog. Questa è stata una mossa efficace, visto che la Perry riuscì ad attirare l'attenzione di Madonna, che ne parlò nel programma radiofonico mattutino dell'Arizona JohnJay & Rich delle radio KISS FM e KRQ. Il 10 marzo 2008 fece una comparsa nel ruolo di se stessa in un episodio della serie di ABC Family Wildfire intitolato La vita è troppo breve. Katy è poi passata al secondo passo della promozione del suo album, che consisteva nell'intraprendere un tour radiofonico della durata di due mesi. Il primo singolo estratto dal suo album di debutto, I Kissed a Girl, è stato pubblicato il 6 maggio 2008. L'A&R della Perry, Chris Anokute, durante un'intervista con il sito HitQuarters, ha affermato che la canzone e il suo tema controverso sono stati poco apprezzati dagli esecutivi dell'etichetta, affermando: "Dicevano, 'Le radio non trasmetteranno mai questa canzone. Come faremo a venderla? In quale modo questa canzone sarà ascoltata nella Bible Belt?'" Anokute ha detto che hanno avuto bisogno degli addetti alla promozione radiofonica dell'etichetta per convincere la gente a credere nel successo del singolo, altrimenti sarebbe stata licenziata un'altra volta. L'addetto alla promozione della Capitol Dennis Reese aiutò dunque la canzone a diventare un successo radiofonico. La prima stazione che decise di trasmetterla fu la radio The River a Nashville. Dopo averla trasmessa per tre giorni, la radio fu sommersa di chiamate telefoniche entusiaste. Mentre il singolo iniziava a scalare le classifiche, la Perry intraprese il festival musicale annuale Warped Tour 2008, visto che il suo management stava cercando di "renderla famosa come una vera cantante ed essere sicuri che non fosse vista solo come una ragazza che fa una canzone di successo e poi sparisce". Il singolo fu un successo commerciale, arrivando alla prima posizione della ''Billboard'' Hot 100 e alla vetta delle classifiche di altri diciassette Paesi, tra cui l'Australia, il Canada, l'Italia e il Regno Unito. Il 12 giugno 2008 la Perry appparse come se stessa nella soap opera Febbre d'amore e posò per la copertina dell'edizione di giugno 2008 della rivista Restless Style. Katy Perry ha inoltre fatto parte del coro della canzone Another Night in the Hills, inclusa nell'album di debutto di Gavin Rossdale Wanderlust, uscito nel 2008. One of the Boys è stato pubblicato il 17 giugno 2008 e ha ricevuto critiche sia positive che negative. L'album è entrato alla nona posizione della ''Billboard'' 200 vendendo 47.000 copie nella sua prima settimana ed è stato certificato disco di platino negli Stati Uniti per aver venduto oltre un milione di copie. L'album è il trentatreesimo più venduto a livello mondiale nel 2008. Uscì in seguito il secondo singolo estratto da One of the Boys, Hot n Cold, che riuscì ad equiparare il successo del precedente, raggiungendo la terza posizione della classifica statunitense, e alla prima in Germania, Canada e Danimarca. Concluso il Warped Tour, ha fatto delle esibizioni canore in Europa. Ha poi annunciato il suo primo tour da solista, chiamato Hello Katy Tour, a gennaio 2009. I Kissed a Girl ha procurato alla Perry un Grammy Award come miglior performance pop femminile. La Perry è stata nominata in cinque categorie agli MTV Video Music Award del 2008, tra cui miglior artista emergente e miglior video di cantante femmina; quest'ultimo premio è tuttavia andato a Britney Spears. Ha vinto il premio come miglior artista agli MTV Europe Music Award nel 2008, che ha anche presentato, e quello come miglior artisita femminile nel 2009 ai BRIT Award. Il 9 febbraio 2009 sia I Kissed a Girl che Hot n Cold sono state certificate triplo disco di platino per aver venduto oltre tre milioni di copie negli Stati Uniti. Il libro del Guinness dei primati ha inserito Katy Perry nella sua edizione del 2010 come "miglior inizio per una cantante donna nella classifica digitale statunitense", viste le vendite dei suoi due primi singoli. Katy è inoltre cinquantunesima nella lista del cantanti che hanno venduto di più nel decennio 2000-2009. L'album di debutto dei The Matrix, che hanno collaborato con la Perry, fu pubblicato attraverso l'etichetta discografica del team, la Let's Hear It Records, durante il tour della Perry. Quando la data di pubblicazione fu stabilita, I Kissed a Girl aveva già raggiunto un notevole successo internazionale. Lauren Christy, membro dei Matrix, ha parlato con la Perry sulla decisione, ma volle aspettare a pubblicare l'album finché non sarebbe uscito il quarto singolo estratto da One of the Boys. Nonostante ciò, l'album fu immesso su iTunes il 27 gennaio 2009, poco dopo la pubblicazione di Thinking of You. Il 16 maggio 2009 si è esibita all'evento annuale di beneficenza Life Ball a Vienna, in Austria. Il mese dopo gli avvocati di Katy Perry hanno fatto causa alla stilista emergente australiana Katie Perry per l'utilizzo di un nome troppo simile a quello della cantante. Katie Perry ha poi scritto sul suo sito che il 10 luglio 2009 gli avvocati di Katy hanno ritirato l'accusa. Durante l'estate 2009 la Perry ha fatto una comparsa nel film In viaggio con una rock star; la sua scena, nella quale bacia il suo futuro findanzato Russell Brand, fu tagliata, e non venne quindi inclusa nel film. Discutendone a riguardo con MTV, la Perry ha ipotizzato che potrebbe esser sorta la paura che la scena dei due che si baciavano appasionatamente avrebbe potuto portare alcuni spettatori a disinteressarsi del film, pensando che i due sono già legati da una relazione nella vita reale. Sempre nel 2009, la Perry ha fatto parte di due collaborazioni musicali: un remix di Starstruck dei 3OH!3 ad agosto, e If We Ever Meet Again con Timbaland a dicembre. A ottobre 2009 MTV Unplugged ha confermato che la Perry si sarebbe esibita per loro e che avrebbe pubblicato un album live dopo la sua performance con due inediti: Brick by Brick e Hackensack (quest'ultima è una cover dei Fountains of Wayne). L'album è stato pubblicato il 17 novembre 2009 e include un CD di sette tracce e un DVD. L'album è entrato in classifica solo negli Stati Uniti, in Francia e in Svizzera con scarsi risultati, raggiungendo rispettivamente le posizioni numero 168, 192 e 82. 2010-2011: Teenage Dream Katy Perry è stata un giudice alle audizioni della settima serie di The X Factor in Gran Bretagna insieme a Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole e Louis Walsh il 28 giugno 2010 (puntata poi mandata in onda il 28 agosto). È stata una delle celebrità che hanno sostituito Dannii Minogue, che in quel periodo era in maternità. Sarebbe poi tornata a The X Factor il 17 ottobre dello stesso anno per esibirsi con Firework. Il secondo album della Perry, Teenage Dream, è stato pubblicato il 24 agosto 2010 in Nordamerica e il 30 agosto nel resto del mondo. L'album è entrato direttamente alla prima posizione della classifica degli album statunitense vendendo 192.000 copie nella sua prima settimana, molte meno di quanto previsto. Ha finora venduto più di due milioni di copie negli Stati Uniti ed è stato certificato doppio disco di platino. In Italia ha raggiunto la terza posizione ed è stato certificato disco d'oro con 30.000 copie vendute. Il primo singolo estratto da Teenage Dream, intitolato California Gurls, fu pubblicato il 7 maggio 2010 ed entrò alla seconda posizione della classifica statunitense con 294.000 copie vendute nella sua prima settimana. Il singolo ha poi raggiunto la prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100, posizione che mantenne per sei settimane consecutive. Le vendite totali del singolo ammontano a più di cinque milioni di copie nei soli Stati Uniti, rendendo California Gurls la quarta canzone più venduta nel Paese nel 2010 e la più venduta in Canada nello stesso anno. A settembre 2011, California Gurls aveva venduto 5.002.000 copie nei soli Stati Uniti. In seguito a California Gurls è uscito il singolo Teenage Dream, che venne messo in commercio il 23 luglio 2010. Il singolo è entrato alla ventesima posizione della Billboard Hot 100 con 84.000 copie vendute nella sua prima settimana e un'audience radiofonica di quasi 15 milioni di persone. Teenage Dream è rimasto in vetta alla classifica per due settimane consecutive in totale ed è stato premiato con il triplo disco di platino per aver venduto almeno tre milioni di copie (a settembre 2011 ne aveva infatti vendute 3.922.000). Oltre che a questi due singoli, altri tre brani hanno anticipato l'uscita di Teenage Dream ad agosto 2010: Not Like the Movies, Circle the Drain ed E.T. (quest'ultimo verrà poi estratto come quarto singolo ufficiale l'anno successivo); un ulteriore singolo promozionale, Peacock, è uscito nelle discoteche statunitense, e ha finora venduto 403.000 copie nei solo Stati Uniti, pur senza il supporto di un video e di una promozione vera e propria. durante il suo California Dreams Tour, luglio 2011.]] Katy ha ricevuto due nomination agli MTV Video Music Award, svolti il 12 settembre 2010, come miglior video di cantante donna e miglior video pop con California Gurls; ha inoltre presentato la cerimonia di premiazione per il miglior video di cantante uomo con Eminem e Nicki Minaj. Il 14 settembre è tornata alla sua vecchia scuola, la Dos Pueblos High School, dove si è esibita per gli studenti. Purr Il profumo di Katy Perry, Purr, è stato reso disponibile nei negozi a partire da novembre 2010 per la linea Gigantic Parfums. L'amore della Perry ha influenzato sia la sua decisione sul nome e sul design del profumo, sia quella sulla forma della boccetta; ulteriore ispirazione proviene da altri prodotti cosmetici venduti in tutto il mondo. Purr include una vasta varietà di fragranze, perlopiù cedro, con l'aggiunta di estratti di nettare di pesco, mela e bambù verde. Immesso nei negozi a partire da novembre 2010, è contenuto in una boccetta a forma di gatto. Il profumo ha avuto un buon successo, divenendo il più venduto nelle prime nove settimane dopo che è stato messo in commercio. Firework A fine ottobre 2010 è stato pubblicato il terzo singolo estratto da Teenage Dream, Firework, eletto dalla stessa Perry la sua canzone preferita dell'album. Il video per il singolo, girato a fine settembre a Budapest, in Ungheria, è stato diretto da Dave Meyers. Firework ha raggiunto la vetta delle classifiche di Canada, Nuova Zelanda e Stati Uniti, dove è stato certificato rispettivamente quadruplo, doppio e quintuplo disco di platino. Negli Stati Uniti, a settembre 2011, Firework aveva venduto 4.902.000 copie. In Italia ha raggiunto la quarta posizione e ha venduto più di 30.000 copie, guadagnandosi il disco di platino. Le vendite di Firework sono state rilevanti anche in Australia, dove ha raggiunto la terza posizione: oltre 350.000, vincendo cinque dischi di platino. L'album Teenage Dream ha procurato alla Perry due nomination ai Grammy Award svolti il 13 febbraio 2011: album dell'anno e miglior album pop; inoltre, grazie al singolo Teenage Dream è stata nominata al premio per la miglior canzone pop di cantante femminile, mentre California Gurls le ha regalato una nomination come miglior collaborazione pop. Katy ha inoltre cantato Not Like the Movies e Teenage Dream ai Grammy. Pochi giorni dopo la cerimonia, il 16 febbraio, è uscito il quarto singolo estratto dal suo secondo album d'inediti, E.T.; di esso è stato messo in commercio un remix con il rapper Kanye West. Il singolo è stato un altro successo planetario, arrivando alla vetta delle classifiche in Canada, Nuova Zelanda e Stati Uniti (in quest'ultimo Paese è rimasta alla posizione numero uno per cinque settimane non consecutive). E.T. risulta il singolo più venduto nella prima metà del 2011 negli Stati Uniti, con 4.120.000 copie; a settembre 2011 ne aveva invece vendute 4.682.000. Di E.T. è stato prodotto da Floria Sigismondi un video molto particolare, interamente ambientato nello spazio, che in una prima parte mostra l'evoluzione della cantante, truccata e acconciata in modo particolare, fluttuante nello spazio in suntuosi vestiti; in seguito, giunge su un pianeta desolato, dove trova il suo amante, che libera da una sorta di prigionia dall'interno di un contenitore di metallo. A maggio 2011 ha partecipato ai Billboard Music Award, vincendo nelle categorie miglior artista nella classifica Hot 100 e miglior artista nella classifica Digital Songs, visti i suoi quattro numeri uno in meno di un anno in entrambe le classifiche. Il 6 giugno 2011 è stato pubblicato come quinto singolo Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) che, dopo molte settimane trascorse alla seconda posizione in attesa di superare Party Rock Anthem degli LMFAO, raggiunse la vetta della Billboard Hot 100, soprattutto grazie ad uno sconto a 69 centesimi che rimase attivo per un breve lasso di tempo e a un remix con Missy Elliott, pubblicato l'8 agosto dello stesso anno. Katy Perry diventa la prima artista femminile ad avere cinque singoli estratti dallo stesso album alla numero uno della classifica americana, seconda in generale, dopo Michael Jackson. La cantante ha così accumulato in totale 19 settimane in totale alla vetta della classifica statunitense con i singoli di Teenage Dream e 25 includendo anche I Kissed a Girl, l'unico estratto da One of the Boys a raggiungere tale risultato. Tra il 29 maggio 2010, quando California Gurls ha fatto il suo debutto alla seconda posizione, e il 17 settembre 2011, quando Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) si trovava alla decima posizione della Billboard Hot 100, Katy è sempre rimasta in top ten con uno dei suoi cinque singoli: è pertanto divenuta l'artista con il più lungo lasso di tempo ininterrotto passato nelle prime dieci posizioni della classifica dei singoli statunitense. Nel 2011 è inoltre debuttata nel mondo cinematografico come doppiatrice del personaggio di Puffetta nel film I Puffi. Sempre nel 2011 ha ricevuto ben nove nomination agli MTV Video Music Award, diventando l'artista ad averne ricevute di più in questa edizione, seguita da Adele e Kanye West, che ne hanno ricevute sei. Tra le sue nomination spiccano quella per il video dell'anno e per il miglior video di cantante femminile con Firework e quello per il miglior video pop con Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). Di queste nove nomination ne ha vinte tre: video dell'anno (Firework) e miglior collaborazione e migliori effetti speciali (E.T.). Il sesto singolo estratto da Teenage Dream è stato The One That Got Away, pubblicato il 26 settembre 2011. Il singolo ha raggiunto la decima posizione della classifica statunitense nella settimana del 3 dicembre 2011, diventando il sesto a giungere nella top ten da Teenage Dream, che diventa il quarto album in assoluto a raggiungere tale record; altri tre album hanno invece prodotto sette singoli top ten. La settimana successiva sale alla nona posizione, entrando anche nella top ten della classifica digitale alla quinta posizione. L'attuale massima posizione raggiunta nella classifica è la quarta, aiutata da una speciale promozione del singolo a 69 centesimi negli Stati Uniti per un periodo limitato a partire dal 6 dicembre 2011. Il 15 dicembre 2011 è uscito in radio un remix di The One That Got Away che prevede la partecipazione del rapper B.o.B; è stato reso disponibile sulle piattaforme digitali a partire dal successivo 20 dicembre. Il 9 dicembre 2011 la Billboard ha reso disponibili le classifiche annuali del 2011. Katy Perry si è classificata terza come artista dell'anno dietro ad Adele e Rihanna, ed è l'artista le cui canzoni sono state maggiormente riprodotte in radio nel corso dell'anno, nonché quella che ha venduto più singoli. L'album Teenage Dream è risultato essere il decimo più venduto dell'anno; era stato certificato doppio disco di platino già dal 13 ottobre per aver venduto oltre due milioni di copie. Inoltre, alcune canzoni sono comparse nella classifica annuale della Billboard Hot 100: Firework (numero 3), E.T. (numero 4). MTV l'ha eletta l'artista dell'anno il 15 dicembre 2011. Stile musicale e temi La voce di Katy Perry è un contralto. Il primo album della cantante, Katy Hudson, è di genere gospel. Ha affermato che allora la sua musica era "alquanto chiusa e molto rigida", e tutti i temi trattati erano correlati alla Chiesa. Il suo secondo album, One of the Boys, è descritto come "profano" e "rock", e mostra il completo distacco della cantante dal mondo religioso. Il suo terzo album Teenage Dream include più canzoni pop, al contrario del primo, dove prevaleva il rock. Le maggiori influenze musicali di Katy Perry provengono da Alanis Morissette, Cyndi Lauper, Pat Benatar, Joan Jett, Shirley Manson e Freddie Mercury. A quest'ultimo, durante il suo sessantacinquesimo compleanno, ha detto: "Senza di te non sarei una musicista o non starei facendo ciò che sto facendo perché i tuoi testi m'hanno ispirata sin da quand'ero una quindicenne." Una canzone in particolare dei Queen, la band di cui Freddie era il frontman, Killer Queen, ha spronato la cantante a iniziare una carriera nella musica pop dopo il suo album di debutto. Ha inoltre definito l'album della Morissette Jagged Little Pill di grande influenza sulla sua musica: è per questo motivo che scelse di lavorare con un collaboratore della cantautrice canadese, Glen Ballard, sul suo primo album. La Perry non è solo cantante, ma è anche autrice di testi e chitarrista. Per questo motivo, nei primi anni della sua carriera scriveva delle canzoni a casa da presentare ai produttori. Katy fa spesso riferimento a specifici momenti della sua vita per le sue canzoni. Ha affermato che per lei risulta facile scrivere canzoni su rotture. Gran parte delle tracce presenti su One of the Boys parlano di fine di storie d'amore, avventure da adolescenti e "vomitate in gabinetti". Secondo quanto riportato dal tabloid britannico Daily Mail, la madre della Perry detesta la musica della figlia, definendola "turpe e disgustosa". La cantante ha poi affermato in un'intervista con MTV che tale informazione è falsa. Le sue canzoni Ur So Gay e I Kissed a Girl hanno visto reazioni negative da parte sia di associazioni religiose, sia pro-LGBT. Le canzoni sono state rispettivamente definite omofobica e a favore dell'omosessualità, nonché "da film d'exploitation lesbo". MTV ha affermato che questa bi-curiosità che la Perry ha adottato come tema nelle sue canzoni è un ottimo modo per vendere. Katy ha così risposto alle critiche inflitte a Ur So Gay: "Non è una connotazione negativa. Non è come dire 'sei così gay' nel senso di 'sei così penoso', ma si riferisce al fatto che quel determinato ragazzo avrebbe potuto essere effettivamente gay. Capisco che ciò potrebbe essere malinteso o qualunque altra cosa... Non stavo stereotipando nessuno, stavo semplicemente parlando di ex fidanzati." Immagine pubblica Katy Perry è conosciuta per il suo bizzarro stile nel vestirsi. Veste spesso ironicamente, con colori chiari, outfit che richiamano vari decenni, spesso contenenti accessori a forma di frutta (in gran parte angurie). Avendo imparato a ballare da piccola, ha sempre voluto avere un suo stile personale. La trasformazione della Perry in un'artista vera e propria è iniziata con una revisione dello stile: per fare ciò si è ispirata all'attrice statunitense Dominique Swain nel film del 1997 Lolita. Definisce il suo stile nel vestirsi "un intruglio di cose differenti tra loro". Johnny Wujek, lo stilista della Perry, ha descritto il suo stile, quando l'ha vista per la prima volta, come "molto colorato e vintage". Il suo stile ha in seguito catturato l'attenzione di vari stilisti. A giugno 2008 uno scatto di Katy che la mostrava posare con un coltello a scatto ha ricevuto molte critiche. La fotografia è stata difesa con il pretesto di dare alla cantante "un'immagine più sexy e più forte". Come ironica risposta alle critiche, la Perry ha poi fatto un servizio fotografico dove posava con un cucchiaio. Secondo la lista delle cento donne più sexy stipulata dalla rivista FHM, la Perry è la ventitreesima più avvenente del 2009 e la trentasettesima nel 2010. È stata eletta dalla rivista Rolling Stone la settima più grande regina del pop a luglio 2011. La cantante fa inoltre parte del movimento di liberazione omosessuale. A tal proposito ha affermato in un'intervista con il sito Dosomething.org: "Faccio parte del movimento gay e ne sono fiera. Ho votato no all'ottava proposta della legge californiana," - un emendamento dello Stato che dichiarava che i matrimoni dovevano essere svolti solo tra coppie da un uomo e una donna - "ovviamente." Vita privata Katy Perry, durante la sua carriera, ha avuto tre importanti relazioni con Matt Thiessen, Travie McCoy e Russell Brand. È stata fidanzata con il frontman dei Relient K Matt Thiessen per alcuni anni. Thiessen ha inoltre lavorato sull'album Teenage Dream. La cantante è poi uscita con il frontman dei Gym Class Heroes Travie McCoy, che incontrò per la prima volta in uno studio di registrazione a New York. Si lasciarono a dicembre 2008. La canzone Circle the Drain, inclusa nell'album Teenage Dream, parla della relazione che la cantante ha avuto con quest'ultimo. Quando gli è stata chiesta la sua opinione sulla canzone, Travie McCoy ha ammesso di averne sentito parlare, ma di non averla mai ascoltata, commentando: "Ho sentito che è uscita una sua canzone che parla di me o delle mie vecchie abitudini o qualunque altra cosa. La vedo in questo modo: sono semplicemente meravigliato che avrà finalmente una canzone con un po' di sostanza sul suo disco. Ben fatto." La Perry incontrò per la prima volta l'attore inglese Russell Brand nell'estate del 2009, quando ella fece una comparsa nel film In viaggio con una rock star, di cui Brand era uno dei personaggi principali. La Perry e Brand iniziarono ad uscire insieme dopo essersi incontrati nuovamente ai MTV Video Music Award nel settembre dello stesso anno, dove Brand, che ne era un presentatore, ha affermato: "Katy Perry non ha vinto alcun premio e sta al mio stesso hotel, pertanto ha bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere. In un certo modo, sono quindi una sorta di vincitore stasera." La coppia si è fidanzata ufficialmente a dicembre 2009 durante un viaggio in India. Katy ha affermato di volere acquisire la cittadinanza britannica: "Una delle prime cose che farò è ottenere la doppia cittadinanza. Non sono molto sicura se dovrò fare un esame, visto che non ho ancora avuto tempo d'informarmi. Ma l'Inghilterra è come la mia seconda casa." La Perry e Brand si sono sposati il 23 ottobre 2010 in una tradizionale cerimonia hindu nei pressi del tempio della tigre di Ranthambhore nel Rajasthan in India, dove Russell le aveva chiesto la mano. In un'intervista con Rolling Stone, la Perry ha detto: "Mi irrita il fatto che Russell nomina il nome di Dio invano e che Lady Gaga ingoia un rosario. Penso che quando metti insieme il sesso e la spiritualità e fai un mix, nascono fatti negativi." Discografia * 2001 - Katy Hudson * 2008 - One of the Boys * 2010 - Teenage Dream Tour ; Come artista principale * 2009 - Hello Katy Tour * 2011 - California Dreams Tour ; Altri tour * 2008 - Warped Tour 2008 * 2009 - Summer Tour 2009 Filmografia Televisione * Febbre d'amore - Se stessa - serie TV, Ep.8914 - (2008) * Wildfire - Se stessa - serie TV, Stagione 4 ep.8 - (2008) * Sesame Street - Se stessa - Scena tagliata - (2010) * I Simpson - Se stessa - serie TV, episodio 22x8 (2010) * How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma - Tesoro - serie TV, episodio 6x15 (2011) Film * In viaggio con una rock star (Get Him to the Greek), regia di Nicholas Stoller - cameo (2010) - non accreditata * Out in the Desert - Se stessa - Post-produzione - (2010) * I Puffi (The Smurfs), regia di Raja Gosnell - voce (2011) - Puffetta * I Muppet (The Muppets), regia di James Bobin - cameo (2011) - se stessa Note Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti interni * Purr Collegamenti esterni * www.katyperry.com (Sito ufficiale) * www.katyperry.it (Sito ufficiale italiano) * * http://www.stereotude.com/galleries/katy-perry-s-best-moments/2015056?utm_source=taboola * https://www.celebjihad.com/katy-perry/katy-perry-naked-election-results Fonti Categoria:Attrici statunitensi Categoria:Cantautrici statunitensi Categoria:Attivisti LGBT